


Christmas Dinner with the Oswalds

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sorry if it's trash, Strictly Come Dancing, the time of the doctor, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes to Clara's house for Christmas dinner and awkwardness happens.</p><p>Hope you like it. I'm so sorry if it's trash it's my first fanfic ever! And I wrote it at midnight :-/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner with the Oswalds

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated, please tell me if there is anything you like or don't like, then my next one will be even better! Thank you. Xx

"Hello Oswalds!" The Doctor exclaims as he trips through the doorway into Clara's house, "sorry I'm late, had to fix a thing, you know"  
Clara's father was staring at him like he was a maniac,  
"Hi Doctor," Clara jumped in before her dad could say anything, "sorry dad, he gets a bit over excited" she said and winked, this seemed to relax him a little. The Doctor sat down next to Clara and whispered in her ear "over excited?! I don't get over excited!" She gave him a look. "Ok but not that much." He muttered to himself.  
At that moment Clara remembered the turkey. She ran through to make sure it wasn't burnt. This left the Doctor alone with Clara's dad and gran. "So... Uhh... What do you do?" Clara's dad asked.  
"Oh you know, stuff" the doctor replied.  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"  
"Doctory stuff!"  
"I see."  
Clara came back through, which managed to save the awakened conversation.  
The talking dyed away a little while they were eating, but Clara's dad is ask how they had met, which put them on the spot a little. But Clara replied "oh just through work, you know," and her dad took that as a satisfactory answer.

After dinner

Clara and the Doctor all gathered round the TV for the "Strictly Come Dancing" Christmas special. The Doctor was almost instantly bored though. He strayed fidgeting, this went on for five minutes until Clara had enough. "Doctor lets go for a walk?"  
He jumped up, knocking over the TV remotes in his haste "sorry," he said and awkwardly picked them up off the floor.  
Clara's dad laughed and Clara breathed a sigh of relief, her dad liked the Doctor. That would definitely make things easier! She and the Doctor left the house and walked round the park, "Doctor, I actually quite like being your girlfriend," Clara stated, she instantly turned red and looked at the floor, "sorry I just-"  
He cut her off, "no I like being your boyfriend too," she looks up at him and he looked at her. Their eyes met for just a moment before Clara put her arms round his neck and kissed him. The stood there kidding is the dimming light for what seemed like years. When they finally pulled apart the Doctor said "I love you, Clara Oswald."  
"I love you too Doctor."


End file.
